The Lass Kicker x Female Reader Oneshots
by wweoneshotwriter
Summary: So this is the first oneshot out of many haha XDDD This one is a Becky Lynch x female!reader and it is a lemon, as most of them are probably going to be haha XDD Hope you enjoy! EDIT: So I've been getting a lot more requests lately for more Becky x female!reader inserts, and again if you have any, don't be shy and send them in!


Her head was lowered and her strong arms were crossed over her chest. It was so odd to see your girlfriend, Becky Lynch, so down. But her situation, it was understandable. After a triple threat match, another singles match, and finally the Royal Rumble, which was just last week, she wasn't getting a shot at the Smackdown Women's Championship. When the Royal Rumble was on air, Becky was the diva who drew the second entry; she ran out, so excited to be a part of the Royal Rumble, so it crushed your heart to see her be eliminated by NXT woman, Ruby Riott. With a drink your hand and your mind back in the present; you took a seat next to Becky; you instantly focused on her instead of the random C+ movie that was on. "Becky?" It took her a few moments, but her gaze met yours. "Yeah?" She asked, you let a smile appear on your face. You loved her voice and Irish accent.

"Do you want to go out anywhere? Do something together?" Your fingers went through her locks of burning, orange hair; you knew she loved that. Besides a little head lift, she didn't get any happier. "Nah, not tonight lass." You sighed to yourself; you were hoping she would say yes. "Hold on," With a quick pep in your step, you hustled up the stairs. After fishing through the dresser drawers in your's and Becky's room, you practically flew back down the stairs and plopped down next to her yet again. You slid her steampunk styled goggles over your eyes and you giggled; whenever you wore them she always laughed. She just looked at you and raised her eyebrows. "Love, yeah ya look good in me goggles, what is it?" Well that didn't work.

"I'm trying to make you feel better." With a pout, you slipped the goggles off of your eyes and head, and carefully tossed them onto the coffee table in front of you two. "Aw lass, I appreciate it, but I just ain't feeling good lately...I had the title fer the longest time, then Alexa beats me arse. The first ever Royal Rumble for women, and I get lamped out by Ruby Riott." If you didn't start to tenderly rub her bicep, she probably would have thrown the remote control at the wall. "Becky, you're a fantastic wrestler, you've held the title before so I'm positive you'll get it again, you just have to wait for your moment again." You tried to reassure her; the half smile that managed to dance its way onto her lips made you a bit hopeful. "Thank ya very much, baby girl," you smiled at the cheek kiss she gave you. However, you knew she wasn't a hundred percent. "Hey, baby?" She looked at you expectantly. "I kinda uh made a mess upstairs looking for your goggles, can you help me?" Oh yeah, this idea was gonna work.

"Baby girl, did ya mess something up really bad, ya ran up here so-" After she bounded up the stairs after you, Becky was greeted with the sight of you sat on the bed with your legs hung off of the side; they swung back and forth in an innocent manner with a smirk painted on your lips. You were dressed in (favorite color) babydoll lingerie; it always made Becky weak to see you in it. "Oh my god." She gasped out; her brown eyes meeting your (eye color) eyes. You stood up and strided over to Becky, a sway in your hips. "You know, I should have thought of this earlier," with a purr in your voice, your hand traveled the length of Becky's arm, then your fingertips moved up underneath her grey tank-top and you ran them over her abs, that sent shivers up her spine. You leaned up, and whispered in her ear. "I should have let you fuck me the moment you got home." You gazed into her eyes and a smile made its way back on your face. Her breath got a bit heavier at the feel of your body pressed up against hers; her strong hands rested on your waist and lust gradually filled her eyes. Yep. This is was differently working.

Becky leaned down to your height and your lips smashed against hers in a heated, deep kiss. You stepped back and fell back on the bed with her on top of you; her tongue dragged across your bottom lip, but you kept your mouth closed even when she asked for entrance. "Are ya teasing me, baby girl?" It took so much willpower to not let out a moan at just the sound of her voice because it had gotten considerably husky. It always did when she got aroused. "What? Of course not," you feigned innocence with a giggle. Becky narrowed her eyes at that, and finally, a smirk graced her lips. "Alright, baby girl, if ya say so," her hands made their up the sides of your thigs, to your waist and finally up to your breasts. Her thumbs rolled over your nipples, and they hardened under her touch. Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the bra of your lingerie and she tugged it down, and let your breasts spill out. You wrapped your arms around her neck and tugged her back down to your level; your lips crashed and slid against one anothers, and this time you were more than glad to let her tongue into your mouth.

The two of you broke the kisses for Becky to strip her tank-top off of her torso, and it let you see a black sports bra that hugged her breasts. She leaned right back down and this time her kisses attacked your neck; she grinded her hips down into yours, she knew that always sent jolts of pleasure through you. "Fuck Becky...you tease," you gasped out. "Coming right back at ya, huh sweetheart?" She chuckled in your ear. Her kisses cascaded down your neck, to your chest, and then to your breasts. Her lips latched around one of your hardened nipples, and she sucked. You moaned out, your back arched and pushed your chest closer to her mouth. Her hand hurriedly went up to your other breast, she pinched and pulled on the nipple while she continued to suck on the one in her mouth, her teeth rubbed up against it. "I can't wait anymore, Becky, please..." You begged, her mouth lifted off of your bosom and her hands went your inner thighs and she spread your legs open. "Fuck, baby girl, yer so soaked." She breathed out, her eyes met yours again as she lowered down in between your legs. Her fingers hooked around the edges of your panties and plucked them off of you. As with the rest of the clothes, she mindlessly tossed them to the floor.

Kisses littered on your inner thighs and stomach; Becky did this on purpose instead of going to the one place you desperately needed her. "Becky please, I need you, stop teasing," you begged openly and it was obviously she loved that; her fingertips gingerly brushed up against your slit and you whined lightly since she moved her hand away the moment you moved your hips to her touch. You gripped her shoulders and pulled her back up to your face. "If you don't fuck me right now," you grumbled and she laughed. "Ya gonna pin me down to the bed, baby girl?" She joked, and you couldn't help but giggle. She was so much happier now. She kissed you a few more times before she pulled back once more. "Alright (Y/N), I'll stop teasing ya." She put her head back down in between your legs and she pushed her tongue out of her mouth, and deliberately dragged it up your slit. You threw your head back and moaned out, your hands shot down to her head and your fingers threaded in her hair. One of her hands moved up and spread you open and she licked your more directly; her tongue started to flick your clit and she sucked on it shortly after. Her middle finger pushed its way inside of you and she pumped it in and out of you, her tongue and lips still paying complete attention to your clit.

The pleasure was getting too much for you; the coil in your stomach tightened more and more. She pressed her tongue against your clit and shook her head left and right, the pace of her finger that pumped in and out of you quickened. "Becky! Oh holy fuck!" You called out, your legs wrapped around her head, and grinded your hips against her tongue. "Come on baby girl, cum for me." She huskily growled out, pure lust coated her voice, she placed her tongue back onto your clit and sucked on it. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you threw your head to the side into the pillows, your back arched off of the mattress yet again, and finally, the coil snapped and you came. Becky lazily lapped up your juices after you came, your legs unwrapped from her head so she could sit back up after she had her fill. "Oh baby girl..." she panted out; she collapsed on the bed next to you and you wasted no time to kiss her lips all over again; you tasted yourself on them. "Do you feel better, Becky?" You asked her softly; your fingers went through her hair and you couldn't help but smile when she let one of her grade-A beautiful smiles out. "Aye, I do baby girl, thank you very much." The two of you pecked each other a few more times before Becky grabbed the blanket and tossed it over the both of you. The rest of the night was spent by random movies, adorable and terrible puns from Becky, and a bunch of cuddling, yep, your Lass Kicker was back to normal.


End file.
